Mana's Pen
by mineko-chan94
Summary: Mana's package came SIX years after..Is it from the Earl..?what will happen to Allen if he knew he could see through Lenalee's past not to mention also her present and FUTURE..!ALLENXLENALEE..first ever fanfic..please no flames..!
1. The Walker Heirloom

Allen walker

* * *

The snow had begun to fall endlessly outside his window. Winter Season was at its prime today. The edifices below shone like tiny twinkle stars. The faint scent of cinnamon, chocolate and mint wafted through his closed door and it made his stomach grumble. Out of the blue, a snowflake softly landed itself upon his palm. He stared at it for awhile as he became fascinated with its hexagonal symmetry.

" Beautiful.." the white-haired exorcist remarked. He could feel something upon his left shoulder. Turning towards it, he found a flying golden colored golem. A smile curved upon his pale features.

" Timcanpy..Merry Christmas..!" He greeted the flying golem. The christmas carols in the hallway filtered throughout his silent bedroom.

" Well..not yet.." He corrected himself. It was the twenty fourth of December. A day before the special occasion but he found it all too special anyway. It had only been days since he came back from a mission at Bulgaria with his master Marian Cross. At the time of their arrival, the Headquarters seemed evacuated. There were just a meager number of finders. A day after that, Yu, Marie along with Marshall Tiedoll arrived. Then just two days later, Lavi, Crow and Bookman came from a mission from South Africa and just this yesterday, Miranda, Lenalee and Marshall Klaude came with a message from the Asian Headquarters. The instant that she had time to talk, Lenalee had told them how weird that director was and Allen loudly laughed. Eventually. when everybody was looking at him, he shut his mouth and turned stark white.

Don't want to uncover Director Bak's greatest crush on Lenalee Lee , do we?

The headquarters was full of people two days before Christmas Eve. People whom he called friends and family at the same time. It was the best present ever. Knocking broke his dramatic musing. He stood up to open the door.

" Who is it.?" he asked as he looked at the peephole. A fish-eye image of a finder he recognized appeared. He opened tha door for him.

" Hey..Andrew..what're you doing here?" He asked as he scratched his head. It was only five in the morning but the place was unusually alive with activity.

" I got a package for you from a guy named Mana." Andrew, the finder read the card.

The exorcist's silver eyes grew big in a matter of minutes. Mana was the only person who took care of him back when he was little. He died from an incurable disease which caused Allen to accidentally turn him into a Akuma. Mana was the first demon he killed and his cursed left eye was a constant reminder of it. It was cursed by Mana himself. So how could a guy who died six years ago give him a package?

" Are you sure?" The exorcist asked.

" Its all in the card, Allen..Take a look.." He handed him the plain greeting card and tentatively. Allen opened it.

_To: Allen Walker_

_Merry Christmas!_

_With love,_

_Mana Walker_

His breathing hitched. He recognized that penmanship anywhere. It was Mana's handwriting, no doubt. He looked at Andrew again.

"Here." The finder gave him a thin rectangular shaped box.

"Thanks" Allen's fingers were literally shaking as he took it from him. His mind raced. Was Mana alive? Marshall Cross would've told him the very moment he knew.

" You allright, Allen?" Andrew blinked twice at the Exorcist's strange behavior.

"I'm okay..thanks." He closed the door behind him then stared at the box again. It was a simple brown leather box with a red ribbon tied around it for fancy. He untied the ribbon to find two items tucked neatly inside. A small paper was scrolled up and tied with a thinner type of red ribbon and a black fountain pen which looked like it had been centuries old with a gold rim and insignia beside it. With care, he began to untie the ancient parcel and read.

_December 25, 1995_

_Allen,_

_I think it is time for you to have this pen in your possession. this was passed on from my father to me and now, I would like it to be yours. The pen's a heirloom and the insignia is our family crest. I hope you find it useful to what you're searching for._

_Keep on writing,_

_Mana_

The package was dated five years ago..! What a delay and just how did they find it after all these past years? Allen was tempted to ask Andrew where he brought it but he should know don't have any clue about what they're delivering. Its a safety measure designed to keep them safe and out of secrecy.

Allen sat on his desk and held the pen. The gold insignia was nothing but a half moon and a cross. The Walker Family Symbol. Mana had no child of his own but he treated Allen like his son. An d that was enough for any orphan who had no idea who his true parents were. Mana found him on the snow when he was just an infant and it was Christmas Eve. That explains his birthday.. but never who he really was. Allen studied the pen a little while longer than usual the n wondered if it could still write just as Mana had hinted in the letter. Grabbing the ancient parcel once again, he wrote the first thing that had crossed his inactive-to-the-moment mind.

_Lenalee Lee.._

The pen was still working, cool. Suddenly, He remembered he had to do some research in the library. He stuck the pen to his chest pocket and hurried to the door.

* * *

**Mineko-chan94: _There you have it guys..! my first ever fanfic for Man..! I hope you find it atleast satisfactory..!I'll try to update as soon as I can since Classes are threatening to eat me up again..Happy day..!_**


	2. Hallway

**Mineko-chan94: **_**Chappie two..!..good luck for me nyahahahha..!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The warm glow of the torchlights made him squint. His room was dark and he have to adapt to the sudden burst of light. He turned to his watch. It was seven in the morning. The library should be open by now. He started to walk. The hallways were virtually deserted. It seemed that everyone was still asleep or working on something. He could hear Jingle Bells being played on the speakers and it made him chuckle. As he was about to turn left, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

" Yo..!" A tall, willowy, shallow-skinned exorcist greeted him.

"Krory..!" Allen's eyes shined in recognition. It was hard to miss that thick whit bangs from among the black hair.

"Happy Christmas, Allen" Krory, despite his vampire exterior, was a gentle person. A smile was on his lips.

"Happy Christmas too, Krory!" Alllen replied and tried to hold off his laughter as two fat drops of tears slither on Krory's cheeks.

"Ow..I just can't help it.._sniffs_.._sniffs_.." Krory said between huge sobs whacking his system. Allen had to stand on tiptoes in order to tap and reach Krory's shoulders for moral support.

"That's all right..You're Family, Krory." Allen's words made his wailing escalate. Driven by intense emotions, Krory caught him into one of his bearhugs of Doom.

"Krory..Can't...Breathe.." His cheeks were turning purple as the taller exorcist dropped him to the floor. Allen landed on it in a panting heap.

"Gomen nasai.." Krory apologized. the silver-eyed exorcist only managed to nod once as he wildly caught just as much air as he could to his deflated lungs. The purplish shade in his face disappeared just in time as a black-haired girl came to view. At once, she noticed the two male exorcists and stopped to look at them.

"Allen-kun.. Are you all right..?" She asked the white-haired guy sitting on the floor. Allen's silver eyes looked up at her reassuringly. He knew how she worries about her comrades and he didn't want her to make a fuss out of an ordinary fall.

"I'm okay, Lenalee." He spoke but the Lenalee in front of him was a young girl roughly around the age of six to eight. Her violet eyes shone with immense fear as the sound of a crash met his senses and actually made him lose his balance. Momentarily, he blinked twice. This all felt real..Where is he? The young Lenalee screamed and cried as she crawled further away from him. He waved a hand to her and called her name but it didn't seem useful. He shouted again..no response from her. That was extremely odd. Even in a younger age, he could tell that this girl was really Lenalee. The said girl was standing now and leaning against a cemented wall, screaming for help in fast mandarin, her green dress was torn and her shoulder-length hair were hanging everywhere. The tears in her grime-laced face was also endless.

"Touya..!Lao pe..!Lao bu..!" She was calling names which Allen cannot understand. A pagoda crashes on the far end which made the ground shiver violently. Allen gritted his teeth, this place is no longer safe for any young child. He had to save her whether she knows him or not. He'll bring her to a much safer place. She looked achingly pitiful with her expression and it made him broken ..

Allen trudged the shaking earth towards the little girl.

"I'll rescue you..!" Allen spoke but the girl continued to call for help. He ran faster but his advances had done nothing to calm her down. She just kept on looking beyond him and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Lenalee..!" Allen knew that voice too. He turned to see a teen aged version of their Chief Head , Komui. He was running towards his little sister that he didn't notice Allen at all.

"Komui..!" Allen yelled to call his attention but he didn't seem to hear him. Since they were nearing each other, Allen drew a hand to him but to his surprise, Komui just walked straight towards him. Charging at him almost. Allen expected them to collide any minute but it never occurred. Instead, His skin stared to grow cold as Komui ran right **INTO** him.

* * *

Before he could have time to react, the older Lenalee was before him. This time, she was wearing a black dress, her hair longer than ever and her arms and legs were chained to the bed. Her violet eyes were lifeless. Allen neared her and directly looked at her eyes. He receive no reaction from her.

"Lenalee.." He called but she didn't seem to hear him again though he had a strong feeling she would this time. He was mere inches from her face for crying out loud. He turned around to look at the surroundings, he was somewhere at the hospital. A set of voices grew louder just from outside the door then two figures entered. Allen stood up and went to the far corner, away from Lenalee as possible.

"Ms. Lee's synchronization rate has improved for the past few weeks but her emotional state decreases rapidly as she improves. If this goes on, we would lose a very promising host for the dark boots." A doctor was explaining to another man.

"So what do you suggest, Professor.?"

"She needs someone whom she can trust."

Allen was about to speak up to volunteer himself, when the door opened again. The two figures nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good Morning, Mr. Komui Lee..I'm sorry we couldn't get your sister out of the trauma."

Komui was red all over as he came to them. He didn't say anything to them. It was all written in his face. Allen had never seen this dead angry.

"Niisan.." Lenalee's small voice came out of the blue. Komui knelt beside his baby sister and reached out a hand to her forehead. Teardrops had leaked out from her eyes as she gazed at him.

"Take it off.." Komui said through gritted teeth.

"I'm terribly sorry but-"

"Take this chains off my sister!" He roared at him.

* * *

"Allen?" Lenalee's hand squeezed his shoulder. He blinked twice and saw Krory and the current Lenalee looking down at him with worry faces. Allen groggily stood up. His mind was confused and it was shown on his face.

"Allen?" Krory repeated but he never had an answer for anything right now. He had his eyes fixed on Lenalee..Yep, this girl in front of him was the real one. He wondered where did those 2 Lenalees come from.

* * *

**Mineko-chan94: _THAT'S IT for tonight minna..!_**

**_I'm soo tired..!_**

**_I'll be resting my fingers for awhile but don't worry._**

**_I'll be back in two weeks time!_**

**_..Please review..!_**

**_I really need to hear your sentiments..mwuah!_**

**_.Ja ne!_**


	3. Library

**Mineko-chan94:_ Hi.! Minna..! I'm sooo sooo glad my story..thanks for reminding me that DGM is set in the 18th century.. thanks gray note and for the rest who manage to tolerate my inadequate story plot.I'll remeber to capitalize sentences the next time.!mwuah..!_**

**_Now heres the thrid chappie..! enjoy!.i hope..:)_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Allen.?.What're you looking at?" Lenalee was staring at Allen perplexed. Allen was beginning to freak her out as she raised her arms to consciously cover her chest. The silver-haired exorcist turned away and began to run like the very devil was chasing him.

* * *

He reached the good old Library in a matter of minutes He entered and was awed t the tall colossal bookcases before him. Allen suddenly felt so small that he sweat-dropped by the thought of it. There were only but a number of people inside the facility He went straight to the librarian's desk after a few tentative taps on the Bronzed bell, an old plump woman in a tight spinster bun and oblong spectacles came to greet him

"What do you want , Mr. Walker?" The librarian asked.

"I was just wondering if where could I start looking for..." He took a glance at the tiny note Marshall Cross gave him the other day.

"Object Conveyance." Allen read out loud.

" Ow...just a minute." The old woman called for a small robot about the size of an ordinary trash bin. The exorcist shuddered inwardly as he remembered one of Komui's robots.

"X-47 can take you there." She said with a rather misleading grin.

* * *

Finally with a decent book at hand, Allen searched for a seat He found one at the farthest left of the History Section. Totally exhausted, he sank in the seat and heard his kneecaps crunch. He produced a thin notebook and his new pen then started skimming pages. At one passage, he took note of objects which brought images of one's past, present and future. He paused for a minute to think and started to recall the incident in the Hallway. He was sure he wasn't hallucinating at the time In fact, he felt perfectly fine when he was talking to Krory . It was only then when Ms. Lenalee Lee came by that he started to see vivid scenes of what happened in her past. At one time, Lenalee told him briefly of her past BEFORE but she never told him how gruesome it was. He felt a tinge of guilt in witnessing times that she had been carefully hiding from them since time immemorial and at the same time, Admiration at how strong Lenalee is. A different girl would wholly have a different life now if she'd be in the same time but never Lenalee. A smile crept on his thin lips. His heart swelled in pride for her resiliency. Allen had chosen well.

* * *

" That's my seat" He snapped out when he heard a shrivel voice from behind. He turned towards the voice and saw Bookman scowling at him impatiently

" Well..?" The old man was stern and Allen sweat-dropped again. Having Bookman agitated was one thing he dreaded as he rose up and took the seat beside it instead.

"That's better." Bookman sat and stretched his ancient limbs Another trash-bin-sized robot came before them to drop off a mountain of books Dust immediately exploded on Allen's face and he began to cough violently while Bookman leisurely opened one dust-infested page.

" Researching, Walker?"

"Yes..for my master." Allen busied himself with his book. When he was almost finished with the whole book, Lavi arrived. Bookman looked up at the red-haired exorcist then snorted in disgust.

"Imbecile.. Your'e late again."

"Oh c'mon jii-san.!Its only eight in the morning...!" Lavi yawned then noticed the white-haired exorcist beside Bookman..

"Oi...! Allen..! what're you doing here...?" Lavi asked.

"Doing something for Marshall Cross." Allen said then went back to his book.

Lavi had his mouth hand open. He couldn't imagine Allen scholarly looking for a book before. The mental image in his head made him laugh out loud. Bookman stood up and punched the noisy red-haired square in the face. Poor Lavi hurtled off balance and crashed on the floor with a large bang that echoed beyond the library.

"Panda-jii...!" He wailed " that hurts"

"You're in a Library, Lavi! So shut up!"

"Hitting me on the face is against the rules too...!"

The voice match went on and Allen decided to leave. The Old Bookman and his unlikely successor's voices were making the Library a market already He took the plain book with him as he walked out of the Library.

* * *

Allen couldn't keep his mid off the incident. Surely, he'd been fully awake by now. And what on earth did he had to bring someone else's memories back to life? He stops dead into his tracks and took the fountain pen to his eyes. If this was from the Earl or from one of the Noahs, His left eye would've sensed it by now. Then again, What good would it do for them to send a pen to read someone else's memories?.Would they plan to alter it for hope of changing the person's future? or of his becoming an exorcist to defeat them? Allen was getting more paranoid every minute now. He shivered at the thought that it was ONLY Lenalee's life he'd seen. What would they do to her? He had to tell someone and he knew just who that guy is.

* * *

**Mineko-chan94:**

**_ Well,.._**

**_thats the wrap..!_**

**_ I still have my assignments to do._**

**_like I said._**

**_ Academics is EATING  mE.!_**

**_thanks again..._**

**_goodnight fellas...!_**

**_be back in another week...!_**

**_...Ja Ne...!_**


	4. Coffee and Croissants

**Mineko-chan94: _All rightie..! _**

**_Here comes chapter four minna..!_**

**_..I'm sorry if you find my chappies a lil short.._**

**_( I'm REALLY Used to brief sentences..:p)_**

**_ Gomen nasai..!_**

**_..Nyahahah.._**

**_.I'll try everything to make it a lil bit longer.._**

**_.but please don't expect too much okay..?_**

**_...OK!.._**

**_let the 'Bi-ag'* begin..!_**

**_(*Its an ilokano word meaning 'story')_**

**_

* * *

_**

A few meters away, he could see the Chief's door. His feet were killing him when he got there. After a few deep and shallow breaths, He hesitantly knocked. A voice told him to enter and he slowly obliged as he turned the knob open. The Head Chief, Komui sat behind his desk. His face was almost hidden in the thick piles of papers which had towered the poor table.

(" What a terrible life..") Allen remarked as Komui shoved a pile off the table to have a better look at him. Papers flown everywhere.

"Walker? What is it..?" Komui asked as he emerged from the paper torrents.

"There's something I need to tell you" He bit his lip.

"And..?..What exactly is that..?" Komui inquired as he peered from his desk. Allen perfectly knew that the very mention of Lenalee's name would get him killed. He tried to fish out some nice words.

"Its about the research my Master asked me to do.." Allen trailed off. Boy, that was pretty lame introduction.

"Yes?" The capped man prompted.

"Something about Objects of Sorcery..Things that can manipulate and cast one's memoirs of the past..." Allen continued after a short breath . He had to really make this sound like serious as possible. His very life depended on it.

"Ah..yes..He wants you to do a follow-up to the mystery from his latest assignment..Do you have anything useful then?"

"Actually..There IS-"

The door opened and Captain Reever came inside with a stack of another paper files for Komui.

"Sir.." He greeted beneath the papers." Hi Allen."

"Hi..!" Allen offerred then turned to the aghast Komui.

"Have you no _MERCY? _It's almost eight already..!" Komui looked like he was about to cry from the pressure. Being Chief isn't as easy as they think it is. No ordinary human being (Without his over-devoted love for his sister..) Can stand this kind of work. I mean, who would keep up in running a headquarters with a thousands of papers waiting for your precious signature twenty four seven?..

(**Mineko-chan94:_ Definitely not me!_** )

Allen smiled sympathetically at Lenalee's older brother. He'd imagine himself in his shoes. If he were righteous all the time, He'd throw a matchstick and burn all those stupid papers.

"Ow.. _MERCY.. _is at the door with me, Supervisor." Reever grinned and pushed the door a little more wider. Allen Walker involuntarily gasped at seeing Lenalee walking in with a tray in hand.

" MY SWEET LENALEE..!"Komui practically leaped from the desk to have a closer look at his beloved baby sister.

"How's your day going?...I hope you like the weather..My beloved Lenalee..!" And so Mr. sister complex is working overtime today.

"I'm fine..Oniisan." Lenalee staggeringly took a step back to avoid a collision with her brother. It could knock off the tray she was holding. Her eye caught Allen's gaze and she turned away. Allen wondered if she was angry at him as she coolly placed the tray on a vacant space on the table.

"I brought you croissants and coffee hoping that you were hungry." She said as she gave his favourite coffee mug. Komui gladly took the mug and sipped. Tears came bursting down his eyes.

"Lenalee sure makes the _**BEST **_coffee in the whole universe..!"

She laughed and offerred the second cup to Reever but he gently shook his head.

"Its okay ..Lenalee..I already had coffee awhile ago." Reever smiled at her. She turned to Allen and Smiled.

"Well, here you go..Allen."

The Cheeriness in her was back again.

"Thanks, Lenalee."

Allen caught the cup from her and was suddenly surprised to find himself at the garden grounds. It WAS snowing and the clouds were orange in the sunset. Not far from where he stood he could see himself HUGGING Lenalee. His free hand had thrown Timcanpy to the fountains. Allen could tell that his self was saying words but he couldn't hear them. All of the sudden, Lenalee's head looked up at him and _**HE**_ was _**CARRESSING**_ her cheek. The other Allen bent to her face and kissed her soundly on the lips.

The coffee mug crashing to the ground had jerked him to wakefulness. His silver eyes dilated so hard that it seem to explode any minute now. Slowly, he stared at Lenalee's shocked violet eyes. Had he kissed her?..Had he_** really **_ kissed her? He remembered Komui and his blood ran cold.

"A-Allen..?" Lenalee's voice pierced the whole silence. Komui and Reever just stood there and stared at him. Without another explanation of whatsoever, He headed to the door and left. The three flabbergasted at what happened.

* * *

Shock couldn't even start to describe what Allen Walker was feeling right now. Lunacy had engulfed his whole brain all over. This was utterly crazy. His body had compelled itself to run like he was trying to shove the very death loose. He stopped his tracks and fell to the floors on his knees. His hands, palms open to the scratchy granite ; Steadying him as he listened to the thundering of his chest. The blood in his veins sang as familiar adrenaline infiltrated throughout his whole system. It was twice now that he walked out of Lenalee like she had a contagious disease or something. Who could blame him? Everytime he sees her, He suddenly ends up being bombarded and trapped inside one of her memories that chilled him all over. He paused, The last scene as far as he can remember didn't happen in the past. No matter how how much he fantasize about kissing Lenalee (**Mineko-chan94:****_ awee..! _**) He never had the guts to admit that he would want to do it furthermore telling her how he felt. Allen Walker was a lady's gentleman. It was unlike him to be a casanova like his master is. The whole idea makes him sick.

The other Allen was wearing the exact outfit he was wearing today; A white sweatshirt and gray warmers. The chills inside his system made him want to throw up. But as he thought about it, The Lenalee in the picture was wearing a red dress. A far cry to the exorcist uniform the real Lenalee in wearing. Was this one of his abilities for being the fourteenth Noah's reincarnate? A shudder attacked from his neck as he remebered Marshall Cross' very words. He'll be losing himself sooner or later to the 14th.

(" The hell it will..!") Allen bursted out into the empty hallway.

Crowned Clown is his innocence. How could he be an innocence host and a Noah all at the same time anyway? Must he really be so special? It seems hard to know that you're a really breathing piece of mystery. The Order even suspects his loyalty now and that really told him that he had never unleashed all of his powers yet and who knows what will he do when the times actually comes. Was this one of them appearing? The abilty to see someelses life events? He shook his head and got up. That would be so ridiculous, He is not an Oracle or A Clairvoyant or a Seer..AND wouldn't dream to be one also.

* * *

**Mineko-chan94:_ Hi..! _**

**_Can I ask for 5 more Reviews to Keep me going..?_**

**_ I'm starting to get conscious about my writing..._**

**_Need feedbacks.._**

**_Please!_**


	5. Dining Hall

Allen enters the humongous Dining Hall. The scent of the Holiday's delicacies wafted in the air. It made his stomach grumble fiercely. The 'First Noel' was louder through the airwaves. He walked towards the counter. He smirked as he saw a black-haired exorcist already giving orders for Jerry, their chef, for another bean curd dish.

"Oi..!..Yuu..!" Allen said directly behind him.

The exorcist turned around to the noise and frowned as he came face to face with Allen.

"Moyashi." Yuu sent death glares at him.

"Geez, Yuu. Can't you even remember a five-letter word?" Allen's curse-free eye twitched in annoyance. " Do you really want me to spell it for you? All right its.. A-L-L-E-N. Got it?" his voice filled with a multitude of menace as he challenged him like he was some dimwit.

"Well, I really prefer to call you a Bean sprout." The Samurai/Exorcist bluntly told him. Just as Allen earlier, there was a vein popping out from his temple in equal annoyance.

"How dare you call me by my first name, Moyashi?"

"I'm refined..not like you." Allen countered.

"A refined man?..Who are you fooling, scum?"

The electricity sparked between the two Exorcists. Everyone inside the Hall started to back out. Edging away from the two as posiible. Anytime now, this would end up to be a nasty Bloodshed.

Allen hated to be labled a Bean Sprout (**_although sometimes it shows its half truth..:P) ._**

Yuu Kanda hated to be addressed by his first name (_**with reasons I personally don't know..)**_

So technically these two really clash. The Christmas Carols died out in the background.

"Kanda-dear..Her's your teriyaki/Bean Curd dish." Jerry announced just as he had finished cooking.

"What can I get you, Allen-chan?" Jerry asked, ocompletely clueles to the tension that had made the entire hall scamper away.

Kanda took the dish from Jerry and placed it raucously on a tray.

"I'll see you sometime around, Moyashi." Yuu said as he passed him. The entire hall virtually sighed in relief as the tension between them broke.

"Hn" Allen grunted then turned to Jerry with a pleasant smile.

"I want pancakes..hamburger..fries and some colslaw...Ow!..AND Dango please..make it twenty." He said sheepishly at the chef.

"All rightie!" Jerry came back to the kitchen as Allen patiently waited.

* * *

He searched for a vacant seat afterwards. Not far from where he stood, He spotted Miranda AND Krory talking. His eyebrows raised, ever since the last battle with the Noahs. They had noticed the two of them were getting more..acquainted with each other. Allen looked around. The seats were all taken. But he Hated to spoil someone's privacy but he didn't see another seat to be vacated for the next five minutes.

"Can I sit here?" He approached them and tentatively asked.

"Allen1" Krory said.

"Allen-kun..!" Miranda Loto followed. " Yes ..please!"

"Thanks" Allen beside Krory and began to munch on his burger.

"Krory-kun told me about what happened in the Hallway just now..Are you all right?" Miranda asked in a worried voice. Krory just watched them.

"..I'm okay." He said between mouthfuls. A tray banged beside him that it made him choke on his food.

"Idiot Moyashi..You really eat like a pig." Yuu said then followed by Marie's greeting.

"Good Morning, Kanda-kun..Marie-kun" Miranda said at the two exorcists. Marie smiled and Kanda just snorted in reply.

"Think you should learn manners ,Kanda" Krory felt pissed.

"Ow..should I ? Vampire?" Yuu retaliated. His antagonism growing.

"That was no way to treat a lady."

"Krory..Its okay..Please.." Miranda tried to pacify the two.

"Your Lady, Krory?..as far as I knew..You liked a female Akuma named Eliade."

"i'M GONNA KILL YOU, STUPID BOY!" Krory stood up and Yuu stood up too, so ready to engage in battle all at once. Allen fell silent, he had never seen Krory so angry before.

"Krory..It's okay..please"Miranda tried to pacify them.


	6. Ketchup Bottle

"Since my uniform was staining with Hot Coffee awhile ago." She continued in a clipped tone that made Allen look away guiltily. Everyone noticed the exchange and went to look at Lenalee and then to Allen. Lavi stood up and broke verybody's discernment.

"May I escort you to your seat, Mademoiselle?"Lavi spoke in a mocking French Accent voice. He did a thing of taking off his green bandana and the tad of bowing to her courteously. Krory and the others were laughing out their guts.

"Yes..Red-gowned girls..Deserves...Red-haired Chauffers." Krory commented and everyone laughed.

Lenalee giggled as Lavi took her food tray and escorted her to her **_supposedl_**y seat. Allen didn't really find it funny when Lavi pushed Marie out of the way and made Lenalee sit **_directly in front_** of him. He could feel his whole skin grow hotter at the sight of the girl sitting in-front of him. Lenalee, in turn ,was doing her best to ignore his unusual behavior.

After three minutes of Awkwardness..

"Hey..Allen..!Lenalee wants to get the ketchup." Yu nudged him hand on the white-haired Exorcist looked up at Yu who was smirking mischievously at him. Allen stared at Yu menacingly for a moment then tentatively held the ketchup bottle to grip on the Ketchup Bottle were literally shaking.

"Here, Lenalee.." his voice was too feeble to begin with. He was clearly aware of the next thing that will happen after this contact with Lenalee and he was trying his darnest to act calm for everyone's sake.

At The time his cold fingers came in contact with hers, he sucked his breath. In synchronization with that action, He felt himself being sucked into another dimension. Slowly opening his eyes, He found himself inside a dark bedroom. It took him seconds to adjust to the poorly lighted room. He could hear voices from behind the door but the figure on the bed caught him motionless. A ball of white hair twisted and turned under the covers as if looking for something. A groaning came from the same bed later.

"Lenalee.." Make that a someone.

* * *

Allen watched as the man got up. The instant, he knew it was him. The Allen sitting on the bed appeared to be older, about twenty or so. This one had broader shoulders, better hair and a well-toned physique. He was scratching his head as he stood up to open the door at the other side of the room. Allen followed him quietly. The door led to another room filled with pastel blue walls and children's decor.

_**"Definitely**_ a Nursery." Allen breathed as he saw the Older Allen nearing a White crib which was settled near the glass window. The window itself was left fairly ajar , allowing a few moonlight rays to filter the room. A soft voice singing a lullaby faintly tinted the stillness of theroom. Everything was being too real for Allen Walker to handle.

Allen didn't like to predict what would happen next. What was the Older Allen doing waking and going to An adjacent room which happens to be a Kid's Nursery while calling Lenalee's name? He could make out another figure standing behind the empty crib. He neared the figure and stood beside her Silently at first ,then, came to snake his long arms around her lean waist. The other figure turned towards him which caused a few moonlight rays to streak her face.

"Allen-kun.." It was definitely Lenalee.

The Older Lenalee had her hair just below her shoulders. She was wearing a satiny white nightie that ended just above her knees. She turned slightly sidewards again making the moonlight illuminate her wholly. A bundle of clothing was in her arms. She was rocking it back and melody wafted around the nursery room.

"Nico was crying.." She told the Older Allen in a soft voice. A smile was exchanged between them. A tiny ,chubby hand popped out from the bundle. The Older Allen brushed a hand to the bundle and smiled. Cooing was heard. The tiny hand grasped at his index finger and tugged at it. At that moment, He knew it was a baby Lenalee was holding in her arms. The familiar chill ran down his spine for the third time. Is This was supposed to be _**His **_future?..or **_Their _**future?

"Let me hold him, Lenalee." The Older Allen carried the bundle in one hand. The blanket slipped and revealed a tiny black-haired head. The same viridian tinge as Lenalee's hair casts when streaked with light. Soon the child began to cry again. In reaction, the Older Allen subsequently started to cradle the wailing child.

"Shss..Son, go to sleep. Don't cry." His paternal voice made him so eerie, so not the polite and reserved Allen Walker he was. The Older Allen turned to Lenalee.

"You should go back to sleep, my love.I know you're tired."

* * *

" Oi!..Allen!" Lavi had hit his head for the third time and The third blow had finally whacked him into his band of Exorcists around hi was looking at him horrified and utterly freaking out. It was as if Allen Walker is momentarily possessed or something. They hardly expected him to transform into an Akuma or a Noah for the worse. Lenalee had her eyes focused on him and expected him to ran screaming again.

"What's happening to you, Moyashi?" Yu asked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Krory added. Actually what Allen had in mind it was far worser than that.

After swallowing a large bite from his burger and putting as many fries as he can in his mouth, Allen stood up and walked out of the Hall. Practically leaving his tray full of maple-syruped pancakes.

"That's the third time today." Lenalee told them after he had left.

"And.." She bit her lower lip." Ithink it's because of me.."

Silence.

* * *

**Mineko-chan94: **

**"_ There you have it minna!.._**

**_sorry for taking this extra long.._**

**_i had two weeks of preparation for my own exams.._**

**_Don't want to mess up my future, do we?_**

**_anyways.._**

**_hit me with reviews about what you think of the chappie.._**

**_LoveLots!_**

**_Ja ne!"_**

**_P.S: Disclaimer..I DON'T OWN DGM! (forgot to add it in the first chappie )_**


	7. Hallway Again

The temperature suddenly rose up as Allen walked through a hallway. He had acted like an idiot thrice this day and nothing is working out right. It felt like he was being punished for having a birthday. His silver eyes darted to the mild shimmer of the pen he had recently inherited from Mana. Was this really the main cause his misfortune? He could only guess. He really needed somebody to talk to right now. Should he bust into the Chief's office and declare to his straight face that He, Allen Walker, A flimsy Exorcist, Is having Hallucinations of a future with none other than His precious baby sister? Or worst tell him that He had seen Him and Lenalee as passionate lovers and worst is being a Family? After that and then what? Allen's head blanked all could only think of his automatic exile from the Black Order as soon as Komui Lee had digested his explanation. Another thing is that Komui would positively kill him, no holds barred, Lastly is to discover a newly invented Komurin Ingenuinely programmed to castrate him. The three options had made him stop-short. A shiver bombarded his system and he shook his head violently.

" No.. I gotta do this thing right.." Allen was so busy with his own thoughts that he din't notice a bulky Marshall a few meters ahead of him. So he kept on walking and debating with himself. A millimeter away from his face, Allen instinctively stopped. The chest in front of him was the same familiar chest who had rescued him from the loss of the Pierrot Mana. The very same person's chest who trained him whimsically to become the type of exorcist he has become now. The silver eyes of his turned up to met a pound of red hair darkened by a brimming hat.

"Shisou..!" Allen came face to face with his estranged master, the ever-vanishing face of Marshall Marian Cross.

"Make things right? Did I heard it right? Are you having your own women , idiotic student?" Cross intoned in a gruesome intrigued tone. He raised a brow at his only apprentice** (Who was _blushing _at the moment..) **Then he noticed the notebook in hand.

"I see your'e already working with what I've asked you to do.." He observed.

"Yes..yes.." Allen said hastily despite the raging curiousness of meeting his master. He wanted his master to go away now. He had to get to Komui fast and he soundly decided.

"All right..Women for one are impatient creatures they need to be taken cared for more often than necessary." Cross told his student.

"I'm not having any woman at the moment." The younger exorcist answered.

"But your'e planning to have one, ne? baka.." Cross smiled as Allen tried to pass through him.

"Let me pass, Shisou" There was menace in his voice.

"What if I won't?" Cross was intrigued afterall with his apprentice's behavior. He looked down to the punk and noticed the glint of gold.

"Wait a second, Allen." He plucked out something from Allen's breastpocket.

"This pen..where did you?"

"It just arrived, Shisou" Allen was getting impatient a minute more. Lenalee was all he could ever worry right now and his stupid master has become yet again a pain in the ass.

"This pens from Mana." Cross said as he surveyed the pen critically.

"Like I said it just arrived today from a finder, Shisou." Allen said to him. Maybe he has the answer to his questions. He must tell him what was happening to him today. Perhaps, he knows why he is slipping in and out of Miss Lee's life events.

"I s something wrong, Shisou?" (_" Hell..my day was all wrong..!"_) Allen asked.

"This can set you out with the first name you've written with its ink." Cross continued and Allen's eyes widen with enlightenment.

" I've been seeing a lot of weird things quite often today too" The white-haired Apprentice told him. Everythings making sense to him little by little . He recalled that he had scribbled Lenalee's name on a whim in the first time he used the drat pen Mana gave him.

"Such like.. scenes in a movie?" Cross suggested.

"More like a real event, Shisou.."

"I see.." Cross played with his hat for a while then said. " Whose life had you've been snopping at, Allen?"

"Mine!" Allen instantly lied.

"I see.." Cross repeated that all-knowing expression of his "Well, you have to write your name again."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"To stop your sudden flashbacks and flashforwards.." Cross chuckled at his student then his face transformed into a stern one.

"Do you want to die, idiotic student?" Cross asked him.

"...?"

Cross sighed and raised his hands in defeat.

"The ink from the pen is Akuma venom..technically I don't know how it works but I know that It can kill the name of the person you'd written.."

Allen swallowed hard. His breathing became constricted in record time.

_(" Lenalee Lee.." )  
_

* * *

Allen wanted to fly today. He swiftly tore a piece of paper from the thin notebook he had been using and threw it unceremoniously back to Cross. The red haired Marshal just watched as he ran past him.

"Don't waste your time, Allen" He warned him in a higher manner of speaking. "The ink disappears at Midnight today." Cross was already at his back and was tapping his shoulder.

"And another thing , Allen..Happy Birthday."

Allen was stupefied all of the sudden; He totally forgot his birthday. The pressure of the past 'incidents' had made him too oblivious to the other things. A smile curled upon his lip features: His Master came bacause He had remembered.

"Where's my present?" Allen asked.

"Kiss my ass" Cross replied. "Now go!"

* * *

**MINEKO-CHAN94: **

**" _Well, there you have it minna..!_**

**_Chappie Seven is here..!_**

**_Phew!_**

**_I'm getting close to my ending.._**

**_Can I ask some suggestions?_**

**_would you guys want me to do a sequel about Krory-Kun and Miranda-chan?_**

**_Please review..!_**

**_I would really appreciate it..!_**

**_My academics are in percolate temperature as of now.._**

**_I hope it will last!_**

**_Ja Ne!"_**


	8. Dying Sunset

Allen's feet thundered throughout the huge castle. His mind was like a jigsaw puzzle only a missing chips away to being solved. Looking for Lenalee was the only idea he has been consuming for hours now. He had been searching for her wildly and as if things were really against him, he had not seen a speck of her nor recognize her innocence anywhere. His heart was beating in a manic manner and his brain as dementedly twisted.

_(" Where is she..?") _

The Christmas carols flood the whole castle but not a tinge of festivity had infected him. It only made him more tense than ever. The moon was waning a sallow color in the skies and it told the young white-haired exorcist that the midnight deadline Cross had told him was nearing.

He was walking towards the grounds for the fifth time now. He observed that the snow was thicker now. The sky was dark orange against the dying sunset. Recognition called him suddenly. With one short inhale, he ran like crazy to the garden grounds.

* * *

Lenalee Lee sat at the edge of a frozen water fountain. Her hands touching the cold marble stone the she was sitting on. The reflection of herself in the frozen water caught her eye. Her reflection was the same except for the faint line grazing just below her nose. Her palms touched the part of that line and she was astounded by the sight of her blood.

_(" I'm nose-bleeding from being here too long")_

She sighed as she looked up at the heavens to observe the stars and to hopefully stop the nosebleed from getting worst. Somehow her body felt weak and she shivered in the cold thought of it. The moon reflected beside her reflection ,taunting her against her violet orbs.

"Lenalee!"

* * *

**Mineko-chan94:**

**_ " and there you have it minna..!_**

**_sorry for staying out too long.._**

**_academics had been tough these days.._**

**_I just entered a cosplay competition!_**

**_(just wanted to tell)_**

**_heheh..._**

**_well..sleeping time is nearing.._**

**_see ya guys again !_**

**_ja ne! "_**


	9. Garden Grounds

"Lenalee..!"

She jumped off the edge of the frozen water fountain. Her blood stained fingers were wiped hurriedly on her skirt. She knew how protective Allen Walker was to his comrades. She wouldn't like him to do a fit with such a minor injury of hers.

_Allen Walker.._

She sighed as she noticed his feet wore nothing more but mere thin, slippers. His white sweatshirt and gray warming pants were drenched with snow puree . From her distance, she could see his teeth were chattering from the cold. But still, he walked on just like he had always did. Even to the verge of stupidity.

"Allen..!" She approached the sulking figure of this white-haired Exorcist and hugged his body to hers for warmth. He could die of hypothermia if she didn't; she assumed to herself. Allen snapped stiff inside her embrace. His breath upon her chest whacked her whole system. Before he went out of his head, Allen broke the hug. The silver in his eyes concentrated to the female exorcist in front of him. For a whole minute , Lenalee wanted to melt inside those ambiguous orbs of his. He had mature in spite of haste, she noted. It made him look even more irresistible. Unlike the cuteness he had and still have, it seems that another Walker is in front of her. Making a fool of her earlier or not, he is still The Allen Walker she had admired.

Allen was having the time of his life. For all the hugs that he had shared with this Chinese Exorcist, this was the most intimate. He had never felt so close to Lenalee this way. He wanted to be like this with her for all of eternity. But the weight of his mission made him think twice. Judging by the girl's features he could tell that something is not right. The paleness that he could see in her face was very alarming. Marshal Cross' words suddenly came back to wake him from his delusion. He was killing Lenalee. She looked so sick and weak and yet the vulnerability of her face enchanted him to senselessness. Poor Walker. He had to save her and fast.

"What's wrong with you?" She bursted beneath his chest. All the pent-up frustration hanging in her every word. Her knees began to wobble.

"I've been seeing your life, Lenalee"

"What're you talking about?" She was bewildered by his responses as if he was out of his mind.

"Every time.." He understood her confusion.

"..I see you, Lena-chan.. I somehow end up with one of your memories. I saw your past. The Earthquake when you were little, You wore a green dress back then" Allen pointed out.

"Your first days in the Order was as horrible as you used to tell me. You were put in bed with chains on your limbs...The-" He stopped. She would utterly frek out if he continue this kind of confession to her. Allen felt horrible. Lenalee deserved so much better than this and because of his mediocre way of thinking , he had put the only girl that he had adored in peril. It was sick. Sicker than the look Lenalee had shown in her face just couldn't bear telling her the rest of what he had actually saw. He wasn't even sure if it was really a memory or just a figment of his imagination.

"And what, Allen?"

"I'm sorry..I can't tell.." Allen hesitated as he earnestly told her through his eyes his fears. She bowed down her head against his chest. In this low angle, the moonlight streaked her black hair with the tinge of viridian green. She looked wonderful, more feminine. Allen wrapped his arms around her. Forgetting that he had made a fool out of himself in front of her for the entire day, forgetting how very vulnerable his and her state is, forgetting Komui and his sister-complex that could kill him, Forgetting sanity.

"Ow..Allen-kun. You made me so worried." Lenalee told him earnestly.

He knew that she meant it. He was aware that Lenalee regarded the people in the Order as her world. She had told her so, that they were the world to her and if one of them leaves she'd be broken .She'd be beyond repair. Allen wrapped his arms around her, feeling her closely than he had been with her before.

For just that one moment, he knew how fragile Lenalee is, of how much sufferings and pains this petite figure had endured to achieve her position and to cope up with the grueling regiments of the Order. The feeling of her, trapped inside the circle of his embrace ,made him feel so right ,like it was always the right thing to do. He would love to stay with her this way. The feeling of warmth radiated inside his system and made him peaceful. It was like a responsibility and a duty he would gladly do for the rest of his felt light and it made him feel more of a man. Allen admired her even more.

Allen's hand began to move. His right hand began to write her name on a half-drenched piece of parchment. His fingers were forcing themselves to move despite the fact that they were numbed from the cold and from the lack of warming gloves. He had allowed himself to let out a strangled sigh of relief when the female exorcist's name appeared on the paper and vanished 5 seconds after it had been written. Unconsciously, his embrace around her tightened.

Lenalee was going to be all right.

"I want you to tell me everything that you saw." Lenalee told him. Allen could see how eager she was in knowing the whole truth. He grabbed his golden golem, Timcanpy in his palms and threw him into the thawing fountains. He knew he could spare a few private minutes with Lenalee. He looked down at her then. Her eagerness reflected on her purple orbs. With the golem gone, only the two of them would know the mystery of Mana's pen.

"My dead father's final gift arrived early in the had been dead for six years and this thing was so unexpected because my father was not the type of guy to give gifts to kids." Allen explained to her as basic as he could.

"At the Hallway with Krory ..like I said I saw your past."

"Hang on a sec, Allen.. but what is this thing, the gift that you're talking about?" Lenalee momentarily interrupted his discussion.

"It was a heirloom..The card that had gone with it had say so itself and I personally know Mana , my father's handwriting. Anyway, its a pen that can make me see the life of the first name I would've written with its ink. I knew this because of the research I did for Cross. There was this book I've gone across on my readings that said something about Objects who can do some magic stuff and divination. I didn't take it seriously at first but as the day progressed, It all made sense." Allen stopped short for him to take a glance at her. Lenalee had her eyes glued at him, The reflection of the silver moon arched itself in the depths of her purple-glazed eyes. He had lost his breath all over.

"Allen?" She broke his musing and continued.

"Yes?" He swallowed a lump in his throat. He realized that he had been holding his breath for a few moments now and he felt so surreal not to notice it. The effect she had on him had always made her crazy. H e could see the shock in her purple eyes. She was hanging on to his every word. It felt funny that he had something so important to her. He would always gladly give it.

"I konw, I know. I should've wrote your name in the first place..." He didn't want to lose her trust and her friendship even more. He may not make it in the long run and So he hesitated.

"But you were the first thought that had crossed my stupid head..No, I'm not meaning that you're nonsense its just that...It doesn't make sense." Lenalee could see the innocence in his explaination. She mentally smiled to herself. He was still child-like and it made him cuter..well..cuter perhaps.

"Shss..Shut up" She gently placed a hand on his blabbering mouth. Then she looked up at him and smiled. "I believe you."

He watched her every reaction. Allen admired how she'd handled the various hilarious and odd things he had just told her.

"Cross told me you'd die if I wouldn't write your name again.." Allen's stomach was in knots. His breathing came in giant puffs as he exhaled against the wintry air. The snow was getting thicker by the minute and the coldness had gone further down the scale. Any minute longer they'd catch a cold out here or pneumonia if worse.

"Anything else you would like to tell me , Allen-kun?" Lenalee prompted.

"I..I.." Allen Walker stuttered." I'd seen myself and you..In a distant future..I'm not sure.." He hesitated.

"Go on please.." Lenalee was actually begging him now. As fictional as he was telling her, something in her gut had told her that she knew that he would never lie to her, that he was telling the truth. She trusted him more than he had deserved, more than he had ever imagined.

"In a nursery.. with a..with a.." The chinese exorcist gripped his back tightly ,signalling him to go on. "All right..a son.." He felt so bad about it, like it was some taboo word he had been thought not to speak of. He felt bad like he was doing something wrong but at the same time he knew he was telling the truth.

"We had a son named Nico Walker.." Allen was getting agitated by the minute. He was nervous that he could die on the spot. The redness on his cheeks had shown despite the frigid weather they were under. The crazy things she had been hearing from him was simply not the usual gentlemanly talk he had practiced to say around women.

"But Lena-chan...! Don;t get me wrong. I'm not making things up neither assuming that it did happened." He said defensively." But I can't be sure either.." He wanted to scream his frustration now. This is very embarrassing.

"Lenalee..I-"

"Don't apologize.." She softly put a finger to his cracking ,cold lips. Her fingers traveled to caress his cheek.

"I listened to you. Now its your turn to listen to me." Lenalee's voice was soft but implacable.

"Well?" This time, it was Allen's turn to prompt her up.

"Let's start from this.. I know this could be silly but I always wanted to name my son Nico." She stared up to the white-haired exorcist. Her cheeks were flushed red like he was but the smiled in her features were warm. "And ..And..remember the time we tried to save a Fallen and you told me to save the girl instead and you were sucked inside his body?"

"Yes..."Allen breathed. "I remember."

"That was the time I started to always dream of you fathering him..Nico ..I mean.." Her cheeks turned rosy once again and she looked even ethereal. Like a dark angel fallen from the sky and landed directly in his arms.

"Ow..before I forget..I should greet you Happy Birthday.." They could hear the faint chimes of the bronze bell in the castle.

"Lenalee.." Allen spoke quietly as he tighten his embrace around her. She snuggled closer to the comforting warmth.

"I saw another episode in your recent life."

Lenalee looked up at him again. Her eyes watery with unshed tears. A calloused hand gently came to caress her cold-bitten cheek. She basked for a longer minute then...

"What was it , Allen?"

"This." His head dived in towards hers for a kiss. The bell was ringing more clearly now. From the castle fireworks sparked and cheers of merriment were heard. It signalled the Midnight. Christmas Eve.

* * *

**MINEKO-CHAN94:**

**"There you have it Minna..!**

**Gee, thank you for supporting my work..!**

**And thanks for the reviews huh?**

**Finally I'm done with all my debts..!**

**Phew!**

**now time to go to my other project..**

**Krory_Miranda**

**Inuyasha_Kagome**

**Edward_Winry**

**Pairings on top of my lists..**

**Watch out for the sequel of Mana's pen..!**

**I'll be working on it sooner than you think!**

**but on the three pairings..well..**

**I'd be working on them more _sooner_..**

**God Bless you all!**

**Ja Ne!"**


End file.
